


Hair Ties

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [395]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam sometimes uses ribbons in his hair. Benny can think of another idea for them.





	

Benny had been looking contemplatively at those hair ties for a while now. They were more like scarves, really, meant to go in Sam’s hair. And they didn’t look that sturdy, but they certainly looked like they’d get the job done.

They look damn pretty, too, the deep red of one scarf and the purple of the other nice contrasts against Sam’s wrists. It turns out, Sam was more than a little eager to try these out too. After all, a good hunter knows everything has more than one purpose.

They both know the scarves won’t really hold Sam, but they look good and Sam seems to like the effect. They tug once, lightly, before letting their hands rest above their head, at the headboard, and letting Benny get to work.

Benny takes his sweet time tormenting Sam, pressing kisses to every inch of available skin, down from their collarbones, their chest, stomach, cock, thighs, all the way down to the soles of their feet, then back again. “Perfect,” Benny rumbles, making Sam flush.

Benny takes Sam’s cock into his mouth then, sucks him until Sam is thrashing and whimpering, then backs off, then repeats the process twice more. 

 _“Please_ , _"_ Sam begs, and Benny, as always, gives in.

He takes his time opening Sam up, teasing them right to the edge again, because what else would be the point of having Sam’s arms so prettily restrained? But, eventually, he deems Sam well opened and more than ready for more, so he pushes his way inside.

Benny’s been teasing Sam for quite a while now, so it’s not really a surprise that Sam doesn’t last long. But teasing Sam is like teasing himself, so it’s not surprising that Benny comes almost immediately after.

It takes him a moment to get his breath back, but when he does, he unties Sam’s arms and kisses the delicate underside of each wrist. 

"Good?” he asks Sam, pulling them close.

Sam grins tiredly, pressing closer to Benny. “Good,” he assures him. Sam closes their eyes, then, and is well on their way to sleep.

Benny smiles. It was definitely good, but he wonders if it will still be as good for Sam in the morning, when they discover that two of their hair ties are now misshapen, stretched messes.

Benny shakes his head. Those hair ties will now be relegated to special occasions, like tonight. He’ll just have to buy Sam more for everyday wear. 


End file.
